DBZ Villains Take on "Whose Line?"
by Feleda
Summary: Rated PG for languague so far. Anyways, the villains see the first "Whose Line?" and... well, things go from there.
1. Default Chapter

DBZ VILLAINS: WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I in no way whatsoever own DBZ. I did buy a Dragonball manga today though. I don't that counts.  
  
A/N: Woho! Since just about everyone enjoyed the first edition of "Whose Line?" DBZ Style, I thought I'd put up another one, like I said I would. Only, this time, it's with the villains. *smirks evilly* Hehe… this is gonna be fun. Be warned: EXTREME OUT OF CHARACTER ALERT! Well, that's all. Enjoy for now. This one's gonna be even better!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
All the evil characters that have ever appeared in DBZ were sitting around a monitor that Dr. Gero had rigged up for them in Hell. (*NOT* HFIL- that means Home For Infinite Losers.) They were watching the Z gang's antics from their attempts at "Whose Line?"  
  
"Hah! I could do *way* better than Kakarot!" Raditz sneered at his little brother.  
  
"Any of us could," Captain Ginyu pointed out.  
  
"Vegeta's doing a *lousy* hosting job too," Cell added.  
  
"Did you see that video they showed of them? Was that not the weirdest thing you've ever seen?" Mai asked.  
  
Cell rolled his eyes. "Yeah; not only does that baka Saiy-jin have one brat, but now he has *two*!"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if the other one will be able to kick your ass too." Freeza smirked.  
  
"It's not like you did any better with Gokuu!" Cell yelled back.  
  
"Now, now, Cell; that's no way to behave," Dr. Gero intervened. "Besides, I have a wonderful idea." He smiled wickedly.  
  
"What is it?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"We'll do our own 'Whose Line?' We've all seen that great show down here in Hell a thousand times. It's the only good thing on T.V. after all. All the other stations are local, and crap…" he trailed off. "Ahem. Anyways, I think we should film it, then send it to them; just to show that they can't beat us when it comes to improv. acting."  
  
"Yeah! Even if we can't be master of the Universe…" Jeice began.  
  
"We can be…" Shao continued.  
  
"Masters of the theater world!" King Cold finished exuberantly.  
  
"So it's settled then?" Dr. Gero asked.  
  
"Yes!" all the villains chorused.  
  
"All right; if we're gonna be filming this, we're gonna need a camera crew, as well as: actors, a host, a piano player, a lights man, and a few other techies like for sounds and stuff," Raditz counted off the jobs on his fingers.  
  
"How do you so much about this, Raditz?" Recome asked.  
  
"Well, back on the Saiy-jin home world, it's mandatory to have a basic background of the media/theater arts."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yes, well I suggest that we get started. Now… to begin with, we're gonna need a host…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes, I know it's really short. But, I wanted to hear ideas from you guys as to who should do what. So tell me your ideas in your reviews, or by e- mailing me. Thanks for the support! 


	2. CHAPTER 2: IN WHICH THERE IS A FIGHT (KI...

CHAPTER 2: IN WHICH THERE IS A FIGHT (KIND OF), AND JOBS ARE ASSIGNED  
  
Ahhh! I'm soo…. sorry that this chapter took so damn long to put up! I was having troubles getting into a creative mood, and I didn't want it to be crap. So, voila. And yes, I did change my name to Feleda Starsong.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Feleda: I got Yamcha to help me do the disclaimer, since it seems that barely anyone ever uses him for these things.  
  
Yamcha: Thanks for letting me help Fortuna.  
  
Feleda: No prob. I do not own DBZ, or "Whose Line?" I'd like to take a moment to say that the reason that I didn't use any of the bad-guys from the Buu saga was because this was from before that all happened. And now, I shall continue…  
  
Yamcha: What she means, is that she's going to start writing the next chapter. We, at the home of DBZ, thank you for all your wonderful suggestions.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There was a lull after Raditz began by asking who the host should be. He rubbed his temples in frustration. "All right…" he patiently said, "We won't worry about that quite yet. Let's move onto the technical details. I'll do lights and sound, but I need someone to help me. 17?" he asked the android.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Being an Android and all, do you know about lights and such?"  
  
"What you're basically asking me is, do I want to help you? and the answer is sure, why not," 17 answered in his slow, calculating voice.  
  
"Great. Moving on: we're gonna need at least four camera people to get reasonably good angles on things. Any volunteers?" Raditz asked.  
  
Nappa's hand shot up, and Dr. Gero's followed with considerably less enthusiasm. *Oh well,* Raditz thought. *It's a start. Besides, the doctor will have a faint idea as to what he's doing.*  
  
"Any one else?" he prodded.  
  
"Ahem," Emperor Pilaf spoke up.  
  
"Are you volunteering, sir?" Raditz asked respectfully. The reason the rest of the immensely more powerful evil-forces treated Pilaf with respect was because he was the first to pose a great threat to the damned Gokuu. Mai and Shao didn't get that much respect though; Mai was constantly under torment of members from the Red Ribbon Army and other such evil folk, and Shao was made fun of.  
  
Anyways…  
  
"No. Actually I'm volunteering someone else… *two* someone else's that is!" he cackled gleefully.  
  
"This can't be good," Mai whispered.  
  
Her fox looking friend nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I'm volunteering Mai and Shao!" he said happily.  
  
The two fell over, then jumped back up. "Emperor!"  
  
"You know I know next to nothing about video cameras!" Shao complained.  
  
"Are you questioning my judgement?" snapped Pilaf.  
  
"Well, no, nut…"  
  
"Fine! Matter's settled! Mai, Shao, Nappa Dr. Gero shall do the camerawork." Raditz stated. "All right then. Now, we need a piano player…" Raditz didn't want to get his hopes up. Chances were, none of these guys could play a single note.  
  
Cell looked at the floor, and started shuffling his feet nervously. "Er…"  
  
This sound didn't escape Raditz's sharp Saiy-jin hearing at all. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"Well…"  
  
All the villains leaned in closer.  
  
"As you know, I have cells from the best fighters in the universe…" They all nodded in agreement. "And, in Vegeta's cells, there came the knowledge to play the piano quite well; as well as other musical stuff like singing and dancing," Cell told them.  
  
"Are you serious?!" they all cried, except Freeza, who looked busy thinking.  
  
"Ah yes, it would make perfect sense… I remember walking in on the monkey once when he was singing and dancing," he said. Then, snapped around and looked at Nappa: "You were doing it too!"  
  
Nappa started stuttering excuses. Raditz rolled his eyes, and the rest of the villains snickered wickedly.  
  
"Anyways, now we need four contestants. Volunteers?" Raditz asked, writing down 1, 2, 3, 4 on his notepad of who was doing what.  
  
"I'll do it!" cried Ginyu (A/N: someone pointed out to me in the reviews that he's not dead, but just work with me on this.) Raditz wrote it down; he had made the decision to do it on a first come-first served kind of basis.  
  
"And so will I," said Jeice.  
  
"You will?" asked Ginyu.  
  
"Of course; this gives the Ginyu force an even better chance to win!" Jeice cried ecstatically.  
  
"Right!" Ginyu agreed, rubbing his enormous hands together wickedly.  
  
Raditz just rolled his eyes. Despite the fact the Ginyu force was powerful, they were still a bunch of loons. "Anyone else?" he asked, looking over at the Red Ribbon Army; they looked as though they were planning something, since they were all hunched over in a circle whispering.  
  
General Blue straightened up, smiling, and then said, "I'll do it; I'll win a victory that this army hasn't seen in years! Wo, hahaha!" he cackled, flashing the victory sign.  
  
"Er, ok… whatever… weirdo," Raditz mumbled, writing it all down. "We still need one more person."  
  
No one looked particularly "gung-ho." Just then, two ogres strolled up.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" asked one  
  
"Hello, Goz, Mez."  
  
"Don't you try and sweet-talk me, Raditz! I know you villains are all up to something, so just spit it out!" Goz cried angrily.  
  
"We are only planning the greatest episode of 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' guys," Freeza told them.  
  
"Really?" asked Mez excitedly.  
  
"Really," some random guy from the Red Ribbon Army replied.  
  
"Um, any chance *we* could help?" asked Mez sheepishly.  
  
"No!" everyone except Raditz chorused; he was busy thinking.  
  
"Actuall," he began, "I do have a job that these two could do; remember how small their audience was? Well, we could get an even *bigger* one!" he said.  
  
"So, what has that got to do with us?" Goz and Mez asked.  
  
"Simple; you can do the advertising, and, come the show, usher everyone and such. I'm sure you two would be very good at it, since everyone knows who you are around here," Raditz buttered them up.  
  
"Hmm…" Goz stroked his chin in thought.  
  
"Sounds promising…"  
  
The two looked at each other, and then- by some telepathetic means of communication- decided: "We'll do it!"  
  
"Great; you can tell people and out up posters with this information on them," raditz told the two, pulling a sheet of paper out of his notepad. The two ran off.  
  
"So, I guess we'll just have to find someone else to be a contestant later, but until then, we'll have to move onto the host."  
  
"I'll do it!" Freeza volunteered.  
  
"Me, me!" Recome yelled.  
  
"No, I want to do it!" Emperor Pilaf shouted.  
  
"Bring it on, short-fry, *I'm* doing it!" Freeza threatened, shoving a fist under Pilaf's nose.  
  
"Hmm, you wouldn't *dare* hit me," Pilaf said, turning around. Next thing he knew, he was sent flying through the air by Freeza's foot. "Ahhhhnoooo!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Emperor!" Mai and Shao cried in alarm, as they saw him land in a pool of lava, upturning a boat with the happy little clouds in it the looked like Kinto'un.  
  
"Any one else wanna protest?" Freeza snarled, turning around, and then smirking.  
  
"Nope, no problems here!" Recome said, putting his hands up, and backing away from the foreboding Ice-jin.  
  
"Good," Freeza turned his black lips into a smirk. "You can put me down as host, Raditz."  
  
"Right…" Raditz said, jotting it down, then sighed, as he looked over the list. "Well, all we need is another contestant…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry to leave you at a semi-cliffhanger like that. I honest-to-God don't know who to put in as another contestant. All suggestions are more welcome for who it should be, and for games as well!  
  
Here's credits as to who suggested who to do what and such:  
  
Raditz as a techie: I had this in mind, but poetisa also thought of it.  
  
17 as a techie: yours truly  
  
Cell on piano: GeordieLadPaul1  
  
Freeza as host: poetisa and MeRLin  
  
Jeice as a contestant: german-milk-maid  
  
Ginyu as a contestant: Raven  
  
General Blue as a contestant: this was my idea! Bwahahahaha! *starts coughing*  
  
Nappa as cameraman: poetisa  
  
Gero as cameraman: my idea (again)  
  
Mai as camerawoman: again, my thinking went into this one  
  
Shao as camerafox: ditto  
  
To throw Goz and Mez in there: poetisa  
  
To make them ushers and advertisers: *points to herself* Hell yeah, I'm a genius (by the way, I totally forget which is which! Hehe… tell me in your review por favor. Gracias!) 


	3. Villains Prepare

CHAPTER 3: VILLAINS PREPARE  
  
DISCLAIMER: I swear, I don't own DragonballZ.  
  
Feleda: Ack! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that it took me forever and a day to update! I was facing a severe disease of writer's block.. *starts hitting herself* Bad Feleda, bad!  
  
Sailor Taichichi Vegeta: sorry, but no Majin Buu Villains in here. This happens before that saga (I also hate all the villains from there.)  
  
Anyways, on with the show! I hope you like the fourth contestant!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Another contestant, ey?" said Cell, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "C.J. #1!" he suddenly yelled. A little blue blur zipped up to Cell.  
  
"You're suggesting we use one of your children* as a contestant?" asked Captain Ginyu doubtfully.  
  
"Are you sure he can do this?" asked Recome.  
  
"Of course I am! Like I said before, we got the Saiy-jins theatre traits, and C.J. #1 here got the acting bit," Cell explained.  
  
The villains stood there, a bit speechless. Finally, Raditz ventured to ask: "Ah, what exactly does 'C.J. #1' stand for, Cell?" he cautiously said.  
  
"Cell Junior Number One," he promptly replied.  
  
"Ok… Well, I guess that settles it. We have four hours to get ready, I told Goz and Mez that we start at nine. Freeza, you get a schedule ready, Nappa and crew, get the camera's set, Cell, warm up for piano, and 17 and I will get the credits, mics, and other such technical details done," Raditz ordered.  
  
And so, the villains set to work.  
  
  
  
At the camera section…  
  
Nappa was having a great time. He was for once the strongest, and was ordering Mai, Shao, and Gero about. Mai and Shao were being bit full blown by it all, since they really weren't all that brave to begin with.  
  
"Hurry up with that camera woman! Don't you know anything?" Nappa roared at Mai.  
  
"Y-y-yes sir!" she stuttered, dragging a camera (Dende who knows from where).  
  
"Put it there!!" ordered the massive Saiy-jin.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"There!"  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Exactly!" Mai finally set the camera down with a sigh of relief, then familiarized herself with how it worked. What she wouldn't give for a shot-gun right now…  
  
"And you, Fox-boy!" Nappa snapped at Shao.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
""Go make yourself useful, and correct the angle on that camera," Nappa ordered. "Why is it that you and I are thhe only ones who know what they're doing?" he asked Gero.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon, C.J. 1! Don't worry about acting! The other's won't make fun of you, I promise!" Cell consoled his first "kid."  
  
C.J. 1 made little noises of uncertainty that only Cell could understand.  
  
"I'll beat the crap out of anyone who makes fun of you. Now, I have to go warm up. You go play with your siblings," Cell told him.  
  
And so, the little blue version of himself brightened up, and went to go frolic with his siblings, whilst Cell warmed-up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Raditz and 17 had finished getting the lights and such ready for the show, and were working on the credits. Goz and Mez were busy handing out flyers, and the Ginyu Force was practicing poses that no one really wanted to see.  
  
All were preparing for the great night ahead, and were eager to see how it would turn out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuk. Personally, I think this chapter sucks. Feel free to agree. Don't worry though, it will soon be better, once they get to the games and other such goods. Speaking of which, give me ideas in your reviews for games, or IM me (my s/n's Feleda), or e-mail me at Flying_Platypus@msn.com Thanks for the support! You guys all kick ass! *gives the thumbs up* If you guys want some quick laughs, go read my DBZ the Musical. People seem to be loving it! 


	4. Wacky News Reporters

CHAPTER 4: WACKY NEWS REPORTERS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or "Whose Line?" Please don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
Feleda: Ack! Sorry for the super-long lack of up-date to all you faithful readers out there. I was waiting for ideas for games. I guess I'll just have to start this out with my ideas alone. But, I always encourage your ideas. Keep 'em coming!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Finally, night came upon Hell. Bleachers had been set up around the classic "Whose Line is it Anyway?" stage: four chairs, a "pit", stairs, a podium for the host. Cell was warming up by playing a selection of Mozart. Goz and Mez were busy ushering the Kinto-un look-alikes into the bleachers. (For all you dubbies out there, Kinto-un= Gokuu's Flying Nimbus. Don't worry, I've only seen the dubbed episodes out there.) They little clouds really weren't paying much attention to the ogre's, and were busy "chattering" (if that's what you want to call it) to themselves in an excited fashion. The Red Ribbon Army was in the bleachers too, as well as the rest of the Ginyu force, the other six Cell Juniors, and all the other villains that I really don't feel like naming right now.  
  
Raditz and 17 were busy making last-minute checks with Nappa through head-sets to make sure everything would be nothing less than spectacularly hilarious. They weren't doing this for nothing! They would be the Champions of the Improv World!  
  
Jeice, General Blue, Captain Ginyu, and C.J. 1 were sitting in the chairs relaxing and taking sips of water. Freeza was fiddling with his notes absentmindedly, impatient to begin. He began doodling. In his doodling, though, he began to draw the greatest picture of Zarbon the Universe had ever seen- the detail was magnificent. Unfortunately, he wasn't really paying attention, and didn't notice his natural talents, and threw it away after the show. (You can tell he's a villain- he doesn't recycle!) Also, unfortunately, he was in Hell, so should he had recognized his talent, it would've been wasted, seeing that he could never make any worth-while profit off of it.  
  
Anyways, Raditz finally gave the A-OK, and things got under way. "Live from Hell, it's 'Whose Line is it Anyway?'!" Dabura's voice boomed out. Cell slapped himself on the forehead. That was the cue for Saturday Night Live! Oh well. "With your host… Freeeeezaaaaaa!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you," Freeza acknowledged the cheers. "Along with myself, we have: the always charming General of the Red Ribbon Army- General Blue." The Red Ribbon Army gave the appropriate cheers. "He may be small, but you don't want to mess with this blue dude: Cell Junior Number One." Cell Juniors numbers 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 all cheered loudly, as did Gero. After all, they were the spawn off his creation! Cell looked on proudly. "Next, we have two of the greatest members of the Ginyu Force: Captain Ginyu himself, and Jeice." The last three members cheered loudly.  
  
"Our first game involves all four contestants, so if you could all just come down…" They obliged. "This is the 'Weird News Reporters Game.' Now, Ginyu will be hosting the show, and he has a guest, and that's you, General Blue. There will be a problem of some sort, and Blue will be explaining it to Ginyu, and we'll have someone at the scene; that's you Jeice. Along with Jeice, there'll be a witness, or, rather, witnesses that talk- that's you Cell Junior Numero Uno." Everyone took their places. A murmur of joy filtered through the audience- this was one of everyone's favorite games.  
  
"Now, we need a field for the General to expert in. Suggestions…?" Freeza asked, turning to face his audience.  
  
"Weapons!"  
  
"Foxes!"  
  
"Quiet, Shao!" Nappa roared.  
  
"Nursery rhythms!" someone called.  
  
"Nursery Rhythms, ey? Sounds great," Freeza smiled. "So, there's some sort of problem with nursery rhythms, and Jeice is on the scene. Take it whenever."  
  
Cell played the corny intro music that comes before all news shows. Jeice and Ginyu looked busy, but then spun around to face the camera, emitting laughter in the audience. "Hello. I'm Captain Ginyu. Today, on 6th minute and 35th second news, (more chuckling) our guest is Jeice. Jeice, would you mind telling us what you specialize in?" Ginyu asked, spinning around to face Jeice.  
  
"Of course, Cap'n!" he said, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "I specialize in nursery rhymes; I have my degree in Nursery Rhymeology, and have done countless hours off field-work."  
  
"That sounds positively fascinating! But hold on a sec, we just got a field report from General Blue. What is it, Blue?" Ginyu asked, holding his ear where the mic would've been, had there been one.  
  
General Blue was doing the same. "Yes, Ginyu. There seems to be a bit of an upset with a certain 'Little Miss Muffet,'" Blue told them. The audience laughed at this. "Ms. Muffet," Blue said, turning to C.J.#1, and handing him the "mic." "Tell us, what exactly happened?"  
  
A series of incomprehensible little noises came out of CJ's mouth, leaving a stunned, sweat-dropping audience, and a roaring Cell and all the other Cell Juniors.  
  
Blue had expected this, and was prepared. "I'm terribly sorry, miss! I do hope tha we catch that spider some day." CJ blew his nose on the coat of Blue's jacket. "Er… Back to you Ginyu!"  
  
"Yes, and thank you, General. Jeice, what do you make of it?" he asked his red-skinned friend.  
  
"Well, Cap'n," began Jeice in his Englsh dubbed, Australian voice, "This case is not uncommon- my sister had the same thing happen to her: sitting on her tuffet, minding her own business, when BAM! Along comes a spider and frightened her away. "Happens everyday. The question remains though: why?"  
  
Ginyu looked at Jeice with a look of intense interest. "Why indeed? Well, that includes today's session of 6th minute and 35th second news. Join us in two minutes, for the 8th minute and 35th second news! Until then, I'm your host, Captain Ginyu." Cell played the ending music, and the contestants returned to their seats; Jeice fixed his hair, CJ cracked his fingers, Ginyu smiled the crooked smile of his, and Blue took a sip of water.  
  
"That was a stirring performance boys. The points are as follows: Ginyu, Jeice, and Blue are tied for second at fifty nine points, and CJ is in the lead with fifty nine and a half points!" the audience cheered. CJ jumped on top of his seat, pumping his arms into the air- no one noticed since his height didn't drastically change.  
  
"And now, our next game is…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, hope it was worth the wait. Again, my most sincere apologies. I've been getting a few complaints from people via AIM, so that made me get cracking. If you want to know the reason why this is taking me so damn long, it's because I'm working on some original stories of mine that you can chack out here on FanFiction.net (hint, hint) The people who've read them really like them. I encourage you to do the same (hint, hint. At nothing else, read my poems. They aren't that long at all.)  
  
As usual, tell me your suggestions in your reviews, e-mail me, or IM me. Feel totally free to IM me whenever. I'd love to talk to you guys!  
  
With that said, I'm working on another "Whose Line?"/DBZ fic with Iceis. This involves mass audience participation, and I suggest you get "involved". Just go to my favorite aiuthors section, and click on her name. You'll get there, I promise. Well, until later! 


	5. Movie Themes

CHAPTER #5: MOVIE THEMES  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own mangas 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, and 8 of it, and 3, 6, and 7 of DB, Bardock: Father of Gokuu, and a DBZ gift bag. Other that that, I don't own it. Surprised?  
  
Feleda: *ducks the rotten fruit and ki blasts from people* Ssssssssssoooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Times a million! I just totally felt dead, and at times considered deleting this story! But, I stuck with it, and now I have a couple of chapters for you all! So be happy, damn it!  
  
Cell: How could you forget about us? *sniff* I thought I was one of your favorite characters!  
  
Ginyu: Now look what you did! You made the big green man cry!  
  
Feleda: Which one, Cell or Piccolo? *snickers*  
  
Zarbon: Stop avoiding the subject!  
  
Feleda: All right, all right. On with the games!  
  
Villains: Yay!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Our next game is 'Movie Themes', and this is going to be for Ginyu and General Blue, so get your asses down here," Freeza ordered.  
  
Ginyu rolled his eyes, but he and Blue obliged.  
  
"All right, this is how the game works: I'm gonna give you two an activity that you're working on, and you'll start out doing it 'normally', so to speak," Freeza explained. "Then, when I buzz the buzzer like so:"  
  
"Buzz!"  
  
"And yell out a genre, you start acting like you're in that type of a movie. Get it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good. Audience," he turned around, "suggestions?"  
  
"Indiana Jones!"  
  
"Soap opera!"  
  
"A nature film!" yelled Shao.  
  
"Shut up!" boomed Nappa, bonking the unfortunate fox over the head and knocking him senseless.  
  
"Romance!"  
  
"Disney!"  
  
"Star Wars!"  
  
"Mystery!"  
  
"Info-mercial!"  
  
"OK, that's enough, thanks," Freeza yelled, putting a hand up.  
  
"SailorMoon!" yelled Burter.  
  
"I said that's enough, thanks," Freeza calmly said, aiming over his shoulder, and firing a ki blast at him. "But thanks for the idea anyway. So, you two are working on painting a bridge; Ginyu is the master, and Blue is the apprentice. Go."  
  
"You know, bridge painting isn't the easiest thing in the world," Ginyu said, pantomiming painting.  
  
"I know, but I'm ready for the challenge," Blue said. "After all, you are the greatest bridge builder under the sun."  
  
*Buzz!*  
  
"Indiana Jones!"  
  
"Ah! The bridge! I feel it collapsing!" Blue said.  
  
"Don't worry!" Ginyu said. "Grab my hand, and I'll get us out of here!" he called, then made a whip cracking noise, and "saved them both, just as Freeza buzzed for a new scene.  
  
"Soap opera! And just to make it even better, Spanish!" he called. Blue shot him a death glare.  
  
"Que hora es?" asked Ginyu to Blue.  
  
"No se. Tal vez cinco."  
  
"Tengo ganas de pintar. Y tu?" Ginyu said, grabbing his shoulders.  
  
"No. Tengo ganas de bailar con tu tia." Blue said, looking away, shamefaced.  
  
"Por que?" Ginyu asked, drawing away, shocked. "Me gusta bailar contigo! No te gusta bailar con mi tia! Conmigo!" he roared. *Buzz!*  
  
"That was getting too weird for me," Freeza said. "Let's get back to the bridge, and ditch the dancing- for now at least. Info-mercial!"  
  
"Blue?" Ginyu said, plastering a "charming" smile on his face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know what you need to paint even better then you are now?" Ginyu asked.  
  
"No! Tell me!"  
  
"You need the brand-spanking-new-hardcore-bridge-painter's-brush-2003!" he rattled off.  
  
Blue clapped his hands to his face "Home Alone" style. "Oh my! Tell me more about it!"  
  
"I'd love to. You see, my apprentice, with this brush, you can paint three times faster, so you can get home even faster to your treasured loved ones! Yes, that's right. And it's only starting at the low price of 5 easy payments of $299.99!" he advertised.  
  
"Wow! What an awesome deal!"  
  
*Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!*  
  
The audience was laughing most profoundly at the two's antics. "Well, enough of that game. Ginyu's ugly mug smiling like that was getting a little too much for me," Freeza said.  
  
"Perhaps I can help by smiling?" Zarbon offered, devilishly doing so, and sending some young girls swooning.  
  
"Perhaps later my lov- er, loyal friend," Freeza said.  
  
The contestants snickered.  
  
Freeza cleared his throat. "Moving on, our next game is."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What will the next game be? Will I ever finish this storyHope you enjoyed that one. I just watched the "Whose Line is it Anyway?" Marathon on Fox Family yesterday. Ah, that was great. 


End file.
